


Party Girl

by BBLoonyGirl (FrozenFairy)



Category: Basil Brush - All Media Types
Genre: Balloon Fetish, Balloons, F/M, Looner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFairy/pseuds/BBLoonyGirl
Summary: Basil meets a girl at a party, but what secret is she hiding?





	Party Girl

Let me tell you about how I discovered the balloon fetish  
You think I’m joking, don’t you? Nope. I’m being deadly serious. And believe it or not, ‘looning’ as it’s called by those in-the-know, is actually rather fun.  
It all started when I went to this party. Yeah, you totally didn’t see that one coming, did you?  
Anyway, it was a birthday party for one of my friends. It wasn’t a big birthday, but he liked to have a party every year, for some reason. The party was in a club, and the whole place was decorated with helium balloons. Which I didn’t notice until I got talking to this girl, April. She was pretty. Gorgeous even. She had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, and she caught my eye as soon as I saw her. I’m quite a confident guy, so I decided to go over and talk to her.  
“Hello,” I said, after I headed over to the table at which she was sitting all alone. “Name’s Basil. May I?” I pointed to the chair next to her. It was only then I noticed that she was playfully batting about one of the balloons. At this moment, I thought it was just a cute girl thing  
“Of course,” she smiled. “I’m April. Nice to meet you.”  
The more I looked at April, the sexier she seemed to be. She had an innocence about her that turned me on tremendously. I decided to go in for the kill. “I’m staying at a hotel a couple of streets away. Would you like to join me?”  
Her eyes lit up. “Can I bring my balloons with me?”  
It was only then I noticed she was holding another of the balloons in her other hand. I thought it was quite quirky, and cute. “Of course,” I smiled.  
She took my hand, and we walked together toward the hotel room.

***

Once we got to the room April let go of the balloons and they rested gently against the ceiling. I thought no more about them as I pulled her close and kissed her softly. She giggled as I pushed her onto the bed. She pushed me back onto the pillows and started unbuttoning my jeans. She kissed me again as she pulled my pants to my ankles, and then pulled them off. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the floor. I was so ready to make love to her.  
But she seemed to have other ideas. Imagine my confusion when she pulled one of the balloons down from the ceiling, untied it, and let the helium out. She giggled again as it deflated in her face.  
“What a waste of helium,” I teased.  
“Sorry, Basil, I should’ve asked you first,” she said. “Are you ready?”  
“Ready for what?” I asked, dumbly.  
“Things are about to get a little… explosive.”  
I watched in growing confusion as she put the now un-inflated balloon to her lips and began to blow. She continued blowing until the balloon was a tight pear-shape. I expected her to stop and tie it off. But she didn’t And now I understood what she was trying to do, I covered my ears.  
“Are you scared, Basil?” she asked, holding the balloon shut between her fingers.  
“Scared? Me?” I replied. “No, not at all.”  
“Good,” she said, and started blowing again. Three more deep breaths and the balloon exploded. April moaned loudly in pleasure, practically ripping her panties off and mounting me.  
And that’s when it hit me. April obviously had a balloon fetish. Or more specifically, a balloon-popping fetish. I’d watched a show about it before. I didn’t realize women could be into it. At least, not in the same way men could.  
April moved up and down on top of me harder and harder. When I could see how close she was to coming, I pulled down the other balloon and said, “Want to pop this one, too?”  
She grabbed the balloon from my hand, and untied the knot in the end. The gas rushed out in her face once more. She started to blow up the balloon, a little quicker this time, as if she was more sure that I was OK with it. Finally, after five hard breaths, the balloon burst, and she came around me. The pulses of her orgasm made me come too. She collapsed on top of me, panting.  
“Basil,” she said. “There’s something I forgot to tell you.”  
“Oh?”  
“I have a balloon fetish.”  
I kissed her softly. “I never would have guessed.”


End file.
